


Warmth and Wolves

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dorks in Love, M/M, Minor Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Lance McClain was born a human in a world full of Magical Creatures...it didn't bother him at all, but when he comes in contact with a werewolf he finds himself stupidly in love.





	Warmth and Wolves

The World was a strange place, Lance McClain knew this from a young age when his parents sat him down and taught him about the other species. They always seemed to elaborate that the human species was superior, but as Lance grew up and made friends, he realized that was far from the truth. 

One of the first species he had the pleasure of meeting was nekos, who were humans with cat like ears and a tail. Females were commonly harrassed by the opposite gender, and they were seen as nothing but things to fuck to marry. Lance had been disgusted by this behavior, and was once punched so hard his nose was broken for trying to protect a neko being called inappropriate things, who later punched him for trying to protect her, since she didn't need protection from some stupid human. They were best friends now, naturally. Nekos also shared a few other things with cats, like they let out soft meows when they are scared or pleased, and they purred when being cuddled or petted. However, only those extremely close to nekos could pet or cuddle them, as purring was a sign of weakness in most cultures. They had sharp nails, and such when somebody they didn't approve of started petting or touching them, they are exposed to rough scratches that could leave permanent scars. Despite nekos being one of the safest species to interact with, humans still stayed weary in fear of being scratched. Lance had discovered that as long as you aren't a huge dick, you'll be fine around a neko. 

Vampires are a different story. They have been long known as the scariest of species. Feeding on a unwilling victim had been a crime equally as bad as murder, that could get you a lifetime in jail or death. Their fangs had evolved to be duller over the years, as it became harder for them to function with razor sharp teeths sticking out constantly. Even if vampires were allowed to feed off anybody that agreed to let them, most vampires just ended up drinking out of juice boxes filled with plasma. 

Then there's shapeshifters. Just a few years ago a law was revoked that forced shapeshifters to wear a collar that cancelled out their abilities. Now, they simply wore a bracelet that kept them from shapeshifting into something harmful, and what they changed into was documented for police or medical use. Shapeshifters usually didn't use their powers much, however. They liked staying in their natural human form, and it kept them out of unnecessary trouble. 

Finally, there's the ones Lance had been warned the most about- the ones his Abuela called “The raiser of fear and terror"-werewolves. They had small, wolf-like ears on their head, and a fuzzy tail. They had little fangs, which was nothing compared to vampire’s fangs, but it still made Lance tremble at the thought. He had met a few werewolves, and it was never a pleasant encounter. As much as Lance believed everybody was equal, werewolves still tipped him off in the wrong way. 

Love was typically formed within the same species, and it had been illegal to be in a cross-species relationship up until a few years ago, the same year the law that forced shapeshifters was revoked that was changed as well. And werewolves, nekos, shapeshifters, vampires and humans could be in a cross species relationship with each other. 

Lance always imagined himself falling for a human, no matter how much he supported equal rights. But you can never control who you fall for. 

And he learned that the hard way.

~~~~~~

“Lance, put the binoculars down.”  
Pidge’s voice said after he heard the sliding glass door open.  
“I just wanna see who our neighbors for the next two weeks are!” He said, and put the handheld binoculars back to his face, squinting as he looked out.  
Him, Pidge, Hunk and Allura had rented a beach house a few hours from their college for the next two weeks, and their neighbor to the right was a group of four humans. Now Lance was looking over the porch to the house on the left, trying to see who their other neighbors were.  
“Fine.” Pidge said, and she cupped her hands over her mouth as she let out a loud “Meow”. Lance was sure every single person on the street had heard it, and he quickly dropped his binoculars to put his hand over Pidge’s mouth. It was a distress meow, and any neko that heard it would come running in the direction they heard it to help. "Alright, Alright, fine. Let's go inside.” Lance said, taking his hand off Pidge’s mouth and seeing her smile that her plan had worked. 

When they came to the kitchen, Allura was sitting on the couch reading the paper, and Hunk was cooking something. Pidge sat down next to Allura, and started purring quietly when Allura started to scratch under her ear. Lance didn't even have a chance to sit down before the doorbell rang. He sighed and opened the door. 

There, a man stood in a white tank top and jean shorts. His hair was black with a small floof of white in the front, and he had a scar across his nose. Lance almost fainted just looking at him, his bisexual heart beating louder in his head than ever. It was only then that Lance saw the small black ears on his head, and a small fuzzy black tail sticking out from under the tank top,and that on one of his arms from a little under the shoulder down, it was made of metal. Lance only realized he was staring when the man spoke.  
“Hi, I'm Shiro. Your neighbor for the next two weeks...I heard a distress call from here, is everything okay?” The man spoke, sweat glistening his forehead under the heat of the beach.  
Allura walked by at that time, holding Pidge in her arms as the she purred softly in her sleep. “She's alright. Just tired.” Allura walked down the stairs, and Lance assumed she was taking Pidge to their shared bedroom.  
Shiro’s warm eyes settled once he saw the neko was safe and happy; Lance wasn't sure why Shiro cared, werewolves and nekos didn't really get along.  
Lance’s heart was still beating faster than ever and he hadn't moved since he had opened the door.  
“I should be going now…” Shiro said after a while of Lance just staring.  
Lance shook himself out of his daze. “Yeah, yeah. Thanks for checking in!” Lance said as he shut the door. 

~~~~~~

“I don't understand, Hunk.” Lance groaned and let his head fall onto the table. They were sitting at the small dinner table, and Hunk was sitting next to Lance while Allura and Pidge sat across from them, on the other side of the table.  
“Chill, dude. Not all werewolves are bad. Remember Regris?” Hunk said, taking a sip out of a drinking pouch.  
“And Lotor.” Allura grumbled. Pidge let out a small whine under her breath at the mention of Allura’s past lover.  
Hunk stopped sipping on the pouch suddenly, which showed his fangs. They were a little sharper than Lance was comfortable with, but since it was Hunk, who he knew wouldn't hurt a fly, and who had gently took a drink out of Lance when he ran out of plasma pouches and had apologized a million times when it barely hurt at all, he was okay with them being a little sharper than he was used to.  
“He's the only unpleasant werewolf I've come across, however. Just approach him.” Hunk said, going back to drinking the pouch.  
“It doesn't matter anyway.” Lance said sadly, poking at the buttered-covered noodles with his fork.  
Pidge slammed her fists on the table, which caused Allura to shriek at the force her girlfriend used only when she was extremely angry or passionate. “You have a fucking crush on our beach house neighbor, of course it matters!” She yelled, and Allura started to pet her head slowly in an attempt to calm her down.  
“Katie's right. You haven't a crush on anybody since junior year of high school.” Allura said calmly, her heavy accent carrying in her words.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Lance said, pushing his chair out. “I need a walk.”

~~~~~

The sand under his toes as he walked the beach reminded him of days back in Cuba, where him and his siblings would play in the waves and kick each other's sandcastles down. Cool water splashed up on his ankles as a wave came up on the sand. He just stood and watched the waves for a while, watching the pure clear water go up and down as white foam formed at the edge of the waves farther into the ocean. Lance remembered what his Abuela always told him every time he stared out into the ocean, watching seagulls fly as the sun set. She always told him somewhere, his soulmate was waiting for him, watching the same ocean. When he had come out as bisexual, his grandma helped him cope when his father lashed out. She held his crying head and reminded him of the ocean, and how his soulmate was watching that ocean, no matter if they were male or female.  
“It's beautiful, isn't it?”  
A voice Lance recognized right away came up from behind Lance and caused him to jump.  
“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.” Shiro said as Lance looked up into his eyes, the warmth extending further than before.  
Lance calmed down a little bit. “Yeah, it's truly beautiful.” 

~~~~~~

“Lance, just call the dude.” Hunk sighed and handed Lance’s cellphone to the Cuban, begging him to take it.  
Lance groaned. They had left the beach house a week ago, and him and Shiro had a long talk the day before they left. Shiro had found him sitting in the sand, and the werewolf had joined him. He learned Shiro was ex-military, and he lived about an hour away from Lance. They walked for hours, Shiro telling stories from the military or Lance talking about various things he had experienced back in Cuba.  
At the end, they had exchanged numbers, and neither had called the other yet.  
“You don't understand Hunk. He's fucking hardcore. He would never go for me-” Lance started to say, before the phone rang on its own. Lance nearly had a heart attack when he saw the caller ID. It read “Shiro.”  
Lance quickly picked up the phone and a voice he didn't recognize spoke.  
“Hey, is this Lance?”  
The voice was shaking a little bit, like the male on the other side was scared or something. Lance didn't think he had heard the voice before, but he was very forgetful so he wouldn't put forgetting the voice past him.  
He swallowed. He thought about saying “No,wrong number, don't hurt me” but in the end he just answered with the truth. “Uh, yeah, this is Lance.”  
The person on the other end sighed. “Look, you've been driving my brother insane. All he talks about is you but since the military he's been...he's been afraid of rejection. I can't take seeing him like this anymore so I'm setting you two up on a date. Can you make it to the Cheesecake Factory tomorrow at 7pm?”  
Lance nearly dropped the phone in shock. Hunk gave him a curious look, and a big, stupid smile grew on Lance’s face. “Yeah. I can. But who is this? Did you say he was your brother?”  
“Keith. Shiro’s adoptive brother. I'm a werewolf too, big boohoo. I know you're a human, and if you hurt my brother in any way I won't be nice...but you currently make him smile so you're good in my book.” The cold tone was erased from Keith's voice after the threat was made.  
“Understood. The Cheesecake Factory on seventh street at the corner of Duke?” Lance said, and he could hear the eyes rolls over the phone.  
“Of course. The next one is three hours away, dumbass. Why would my brother pick you of all people…” Keith scoffed. “Be there. 7pm.”  
“You got it.” Lance said before Keith hung up. 

~~~~~~

“What the point in a Cheesecake Factory unless you can eat everything with cheesecake?” Shiro asked while looking at the menu. He had apparently never been to a Cheesecake Factory. To be fair, Lance had only been twice before, both on dates back in high school. Lance laughed. “Cheesecake with chicken. Sign me the fuck up.” Lance laughed even more at his own jokes. The two continued to laugh again, and Lance could tell when Shiro was getting excited by the speed of his tail. 

Lance never thought he would fall in love with anybody but a human, nevertheless a werewolf was the last species he thought he would end up with. Yet they walked out of that Cheesecake Factory, each with a hard blush as they put their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I have never written Shance. 
> 
> That needed to change. 
> 
> I wanted some cuteness, okay
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
